The present invention relates to a load control device.
A load distribution process needs to be executed among a plurality of computation resources in order to perform transaction processes using a system configured by the plurality of computation resources.
Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a load distribution device that has, in a node group configuring a computer system, task transmission/reception means for transmitting/receiving a task or a result of executing the task, queuing means for queuing the task received by the task transmission/reception means (referred to as “local queuing means”), load information sharing means for sharing load information, load distribution means for determining which task to transfer to a node based on the load information of another node that is provided by the load information sharing means, and then requesting the task transmission/reception means to transfer the task, and task execution means for processing the task that is requested to be executed, and then returning a result of the execution of the task to the local queuing means, wherein the load distribution means includes balance level computing means for dynamically computing the amount of tasks to be executed by at least its own node, and node priority assignment means for assigning a priority order to the nodes.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 4265377
There are various granularities in tasks used in a business system. In online transaction processes, relatively granular tasks are used in each process, and each process can be managed based on a service level index such as a turnaround time. From the perspective of reducing costs and power consumption, it is desirable to maintain the service level index such as a turnaround time, while efficiently taking advantage of available computation resources and available power that keep changing every minute. In order to do so, it is necessary to dynamically assign tasks to appropriate computation resources so that processes do not concentrate on a specific computation resource to generate overflowing processes. In order to prevent the generation of overflowing processes, it is desired to adjust the number of tasks to provide an appropriate number of tasks prior to transmitting the tasks to the computation resources. However, such adjustment is not performed prior to transmitting the tasks to the computation resources, in the method described in Patent Literature 1. Moreover, in the existing load balancing methods, because the rules for assigning tasks are fixed rules, the tasks cannot be assigned dynamically. Furthermore, with the uniform computation resources being preconditioned, even in an environment where computation resources are not uniform, the tasks are assigned mechanically without taking the most appropriate computation resources into consideration. In addition, because the mechanism for maintaining the service level indices such as turnaround times is not adopted by the existing load balancing methods, the methods cannot be conformed to the ever-changing computation resources. This makes it impossible to take detailed steps.